Beauty and the Beast (1991 film)
Beauty and the Beast is a 1991 American animated musical romantic fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 30th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and the third in the Disney Renaissance period, it is based on the French fairy tale of the same name by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, who was also credited in the English version as well as in the French version,3 and ideas from the 1946 French film.4 Beauty and the Beast focuses on the relationship between the Beast (Robby Benson),5 a prince who is magically transformed into a monster as punishment for his arrogance, and Belle (Paige O'Hara),5 a beautiful young woman whom he imprisons in his castle. To become a prince again, Beast must win her love in return otherwise he remains a monster forever. The film also features the voices of Richard White, Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, and Angela Lansbury.5 Walt Disney first attempted unsuccessfully to adapt Beauty and the Beast into an animated feature film during the 1930s and 1950s. Following the success of The Little Mermaid (1989), Disney decided to adapt the fairy tale, which Richard Purdum originally conceived as a non-musical. Disney chairman Jeffrey Katzenberg eventually discontinued the idea and ordered that the film be a musical similar to The Little Mermaid instead. Beauty and the Beast was directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, with a screenplay by Linda Woolverton story first credited to Roger Allers.5 Lyricist Howard Ashman and composer Alan Menken wrote the film's songs. Ashman, who additionally served as an executive producer on the film, died of AIDS-related complications eight months before the film's release, and the film was dedicated to his memory. Beauty and the Beast premiered as an unfinished film at the New York Film Festival on September 29, 1991, followed by its theatrical release as a completed film at the El Capitan Theatre on November 22. The film was a box office success, grossing $425 million worldwide. Beauty and the Beast received positive reviews; it won the Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy and became the first animated film to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture. It won the Academy Award for Best Original Score and Best Original Song for its title song. In 2002, Beauty and the Beast was selected for preservation in the National Film Registry by the Library of Congress for being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". In April 1994, Beauty and the Beast became Disney's first animated film to be adapted into a Broadway musical. The success of the film spawned two direct-to-video follow-ups: Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) and Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998). This was followed by a spin-off television series, Sing Me a Story with Belle. An IMAX version was released in 2002 that included "Human Again", a new five-minute musical sequence. After the success of the 3-D re-release of The Lion King, the film was reissued in 3-D in 2012.6 In 2014, it was announced that a live action remake was in the works. Contents 1 Plot 2 Voice cast 3 Production 3.1 Early versions 3.2 Script rewrite and musicalization 3.3 Casting and recording 3.4 Animation 3.5 Music 4 Release 4.1 Re-issues 4.2 Home media 5 Reception 5.1 Critical response 5.2 Box office 5.3 Accolades 6 Adaptations 6.1 Broadway musical 6.2 Live-action film 7 Merchandise 7.1 Video games 8 See also 9 Notes 10 References 11 External links Plot An enchantress, disguised as an old beggar, offers a rose to a young prince, in exchange for shelter in his castle from the cold, but the prince refuses. For his arrogance, the enchantress transforms him into a beast and places a spell on the castle. She gives him a magic mirror that enables him to view faraway events, along with the enchanted rose that she had offered. To break the spell, the prince must learn to love another and earn her love in return before the rose's last petal falls on his 21st birthday. If he fails, he will remain a beast forever. Ten years later, a young bookworm girl named Belle is bored of her village life and seeks excitement. Because of her nonconformist ideals, she is ridiculed by everyone but her father Maurice, the town librarian, and an arrogant, vain, and muscular hunter named Gaston. Despite being popular with the townsfolk, Gaston is determined to marry Belle. She repeatedly rejects his advances. Maurice and his horse Phillipe get lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his wood-chopping machine. After being chased by a pack of wolves, he comes across the Beast's castle. Inside, he meets Lumière the candlestick, Cogsworth the clock, Mrs. Potts the teapot, and her son Chip the teacup. However, the Beast quickly discovers and detains Maurice. After Phillipe leads Belle to the Beast's castle, she offers to take her father's place. Over her father's objections, the Beast accepts Belle's offer. While Gaston sulks over Belle's rejection, Maurice returns to town but is unable to convince the others to save Belle from the Beast. The Beast sulks in his room when Belle refuses to have dinner with him that night. Despite this, Lumière offers her a meal. While he and Cogsworth also give her a tour of the castle, she wanders into the forbidden West Wing. When the Beast inadvertently chases her into the forest by frightening her in frustration, Belle encounters the pack of wolves. After the Beast is injured while fending them off, Belle thanks him for saving her life. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive library. While the two begin to bond, Gaston pays Monsieur D'Arque to send Maurice to the town's insane asylum if Belle refuses Gaston's proposal again. While sharing a romantic evening together, Belle tells the Beast she misses her father. He lets her use his magic mirror to see him. She sees Maurice dying in the woods trying to rescue her. The Beast lets her go out to save him and he gives her the mirror to remember him by. She finds Maurice and brings him home. As Gaston is about to bring Maurice to the insane asylum, Belle proves Maurice's sanity by showing the Beast with the magic mirror. Realizing Belle loves the Beast, Gaston convinces the villagers that the Beast is a man-eating monster and leads them to the castle to kill him. Having stowed away into Belle's baggage, Chip helps Maurice and Belle escape into the castle. Gaston fights the Beast while the servants fend off the villagers. The Beast initially is too depressed to fight back, though perks up after seeing Belle return to the castle. He battles and defeats Gaston in battle on the rooftops, though spares his life by ordering him to leave before he reunites with Belle. Despite mortally wounding the Beast, Gaston falls to his death after losing his footing.a Belle professes her love for the Beast, who dies before the last rose petal falls. With the spell broken, the Beast is revived and transformed into his human form of a young prince, and each of his servants also resumes their human form with the castle restored to its former glory. Belle is last seen dancing with him in the ballroom as everyone else watches in delight. Voice cast Main article: Characters in Disney's Beauty and the Beast Paige O'Hara as Belle8 – A bibliophilic and beautiful young girl who seeks adventure, and offers her own freedom to the Beast in return for her father's. In their effort to enhance the character from the original story, the filmmakers felt that Belle should be "unaware" of her own beauty and made her "a little odd."9 Wise recalls casting O'Hara because of a "unique tone" she had, "a little bit of Judy Garland," after whose appearance Belle was modeled.10 James Baxter and Mark Henn served as the supervising animators for Belle. Robby Benson as The Beast 8 – A young prince who is transformed into a beast by a beautiful enchantress as punishment for his arrogance. He has the head structure and horns of an American bison, the arms and body of a bear, the ears of a deer, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar and the legs and tail of a wolf. Chris Sanders, one of the film's storyboard artists, drafted the designs for the Beast and came up with designs based on birds, insects, and fish before coming up with something close to the final design. Glen Keane, supervising animator for the Beast, refined the design by going to the zoo and studying the animals on which the Beast was based.7 Benson commented, "There's a rage and torment in this character I've never been asked to use before."11 The filmmakers commented that "everybody was big fee-fi-fo-fum and gravelly" while Benson's voice had the "big voice and the warm, accessible side" and that "you could hear the prince beneath the fur."7 Richard White as Gaston8 – A vain hunter who vies for Belle's hand in marriage and is determined not to let anyone else win her heart. Gaston is egotistical and the main antagonist. Gaston's supervising animator, Andreas Deja, was pressed by Jeffrey Katzenberg to make Gaston handsome in contrast to the traditional appearance of a Disney villain, an assignment he found difficult at first. In the beginning, Gaston is depicted as more of a narcissist than a villain, but later he leads all the villagers to kill the beast, enraged that Belle would love a Beast more than him.12 Jerry Orbach as Lumière13 – The kind-hearted but rebellious maître d'hôtel of the Beast's castle, who has been transformed into a candlestick. He has a habit of disobeying his master's strict rules, sometimes causing tension between them, but the Beast often turns to him for advice. He is depicted as flirtatious, as he is frequently seen with the Featherduster and immediately takes a liking to Belle. A running gag throughout the movie is Lumière burning Cogsworth. Nik Ranieri served as the supervising animator for Lumière. David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth14 – The castle butler and Lumière's best friend, who has been transformed into a clock. He is extremely loyal to the Beast so as to save himself and anyone else any trouble, often leading to friction between himself and Lumière. Will Finn served as the supervising animator for Cogsworth. Stiers also narrates the prologue. Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts15 – The castle cook, turned into a teapot, who takes a motherly attitude toward Belle. The filmmakers went through several names for Mrs. Potts, such as "Mrs. Chamomile," before Ashman suggested the use of simple and concise names for the household objects.7 David Pruiksma served as the supervising animator for Mrs. Potts. Bradley Michael Pierce as Chip16 – A teacup and Mrs. Potts' son. Originally intended to have only one line, the filmmakers were impressed with Pierce's performance and expanded the character's role significantly, eschewing a mute Music Box character.7 Pruiksma also served as the supervising animator for Chip. Rex Everhart as Maurice8 – Belle's inventor father. The citizens call him crazy, but his loyal daughter believes he will be famous one day. Ruben A. Aquino served as the supervising animator for Maurice. Jesse Corti as LeFou8 – Gaston's often abused yet loyal sidekick. Chris Wahl served as the supervising animator for Lefou. Hal Smith as Philippe17 – Belle's Belgian horse. Russ Edmonds served as the supervising animator for Philippe. Jo Anne Worley as the Wardrobe18 – The castle's authority over fashion, and a former opera singer, who has been turned into a wardrobe. The character of Wardrobe was introduced by visual development person Sue C. Nichols to the then entirely male cast of servants, and was originally a more integral character named "Madame Armoire." Wardrobe is known as "Madame de la Grande Bouche" (Madame Big Mouth) in the stage adaptation of the film, and is the only major enchanted object character we do not see the human form of in the film. Tony Anselmo served as the supervising animator for the Wardrobe. Mary Kay Bergman and Kath Soucie as the Bimbettes19 – A trio of village maidens who constantly fawn over Gaston, known as the "Silly Girls" in the stage adaptation. Brian Cummings as the Stove20 – The castle's chef who has been transformed into a stove. Alvin Epstein as the Bookseller21 – The owner of a book shop in Belle's home town. Tony Jay as Monsieur D'Arque22 – The sadistic warden of the Asylum de Loons. Gaston bribes him to help in his plan to blackmail Belle. Alec Murphy as the Baker23 – The owner of a bakery in Belle's home town. Kimmy Robertson as the Featherduster24 – A maid and Lumière's sweetheart, who has been turned into a feather duster. She is unnamed in the 1991 film (listed as Featherduster in the credits); Babette is the name given to this character later in the 1994 stage adaptation of the film, and Fifi in 1998's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World. Frank Welker as the Footstool25 – The castle's pet dog turned into a footstool. Production Early versions After the success of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937, Walt Disney sought out other stories to adapt into feature films, with Beauty and the Beast being among the stories he considered.926 Attempts to develop the Beauty and the Beast story into a film were made in the 1930s and 1950s, but were ultimately given up because it "proved to be a challenge" for the story team.9 Peter M. Nichols states Disney may later have been discouraged by Jean Cocteau having already done his version.27 Decades later, during the production of Who Framed Roger Rabbit in 1987, the Disney studio resurrected Beauty and the Beast as a project for the satellite animation studio it had set up in London, England to work on Roger Rabbit. Richard Williams, who had directed the animated portions of Roger Rabbit, was approached to direct, but declined in favor of continuing work on his long-gestating project The Thief and the Cobbler. In his place, Williams recommended his colleague, English animation director Richard Purdum, and work began under producer Don Hahn on a non-musical version of Beauty and the Beast set in 19th century France.28 At the behest of Disney CEO Michael Eisner, Beauty and the Beast became the first Disney animated film to use a screenwriter. This was an unusual production move for an animated film, which is traditionally developed on storyboards rather than in scripted form. Linda Woolverton wrote the original draft of the story before storyboarding began, and worked with the story team to retool and develop the film.29 Script rewrite and musicalization Upon seeing the initial storyboard reels in 1989, Walt Disney Studios chairman Jeffrey Katzenberg ordered that the film be scrapped and started over from scratch. Upon seeing the initial storyboard reels in 1989, Walt Disney Studios chairman Jeffrey Katzenberg ordered that the film be scrapped and started over from scratch. A few months after starting anew, Purdum resigned as director. The studio had approached Ron Clements and John Musker to direct the film but turned down the offer saying they were "tired" after just having finished directing Disney's recent success The Little Mermaid. Disney then hired first-time feature directors Kirk Wise and Gary Trousdale. Wise and Trousdale had previously directed the animated sections of Cranium Command, a short film for a Disney EPCOT theme park attraction. In addition, Katzenberg asked songwriters Howard Ashman and Alan Menken, who had written the song score for The Little Mermaid to turn Beauty and the Beast into a Broadway-style musical film in the same vein as Mermaid. Ashman, who at the time had learned he was dying of complications from AIDS, had been working with Disney on a pet project of his, Aladdin, and only reluctantly agreed to join the struggling production team. To accommodate Ashman's failing health, pre-production of Beauty and the Beast was moved from London to the Residence Inn in Fishkill, New York, close to Ashman's New York City home.28 Here, Ashman and Menken joined Wise, Trousdale, Hahn, and Woolverton in retooling the film's script.929 Since the original story had only two major characters, the filmmakers enhanced them, added new characters in the form of enchanted household items who "add warmth and comedy to a gloomy story" and guide the audience through the film, and added a "real villain" in the form of Gaston.9 These ideas were somewhat similar to elements of the 1946 French film version of Beauty and the Beast, which introduced the character of Avenant, an oafish suitor somewhat similar to Gaston30 as well as inanimate objects coming to life in the Beast's castle.31 The animated objects were, however, given distinct personalities in the Disney version. By early 1990, Katzenberg had approved the revised script, and storyboarding began again.929 The production flew story artists back and forth between California and New York for storyboard approvals from Ashman, though the team was not told the reason why.9 Casting and recording Disney had originally considered casting Jodi Benson from The Little Mermaid as Belle.32 They eventually decided upon Broadway actress and singer Paige O'Hara in favor of having a heroine who sound "more like a woman than a girl".33 According to co-director Kirk Wise, O'Hara was given the role because she "had a unique quality, a tone she would hit that made her special",34 reminiscent to that of American actress and singer Judy Garland.35 O'Hara, who, after reading about the film in The New York Times,36 competed for the role against 500 hopefuls,37 believes the fact that lyricist Howard Ashman admired her cast recording of the musical Show Boat proved integral in her being cast.38 Animation A frame from the "Beauty and the Beast" ballroom dance sequence. The background is animated using computer generated imagery which, when the traditionally animated characters are composited against it using Pixar's CAPS system, gives the illusion of a dollying film camera. Production of Beauty and the Beast was to be completed on a compressed timeline of two years rather than the traditional four-year Disney Feature Animation production schedule; this was due to the loss of production time spent developing the earlier Purdum version of the film.7 Most of the production was done at the main Feature Animation studio, housed in the Air Way facility in Glendale, California. A smaller team at the Disney-MGM Studios theme park in Lake Buena Vista, Florida assisted the California team on several scenes, particularly the "Be Our Guest" number.9 Beauty and the Beast was the second film, after The Rescuers Down Under, produced using CAPS (Computer Animation Production System), a digital scanning, ink, paint, and compositing system of software and hardware developed for Disney by Pixar.928 The software allowed for a wider range of colors, as well as soft shading and colored line effects for the characters, techniques lost when the Disney studio abandoned hand inking for xerography in the late 1950s. CAPS also allowed the production crew to simulate multiplane effects: placing characters and/or backgrounds on separate layers and moving them towards/away from the camera on the Z-axis to give the illusion of depth, as well as altering the focus of each layer.7 In addition, CAPS allowed easier combination of hand-drawn art with computer-generated imagery, which before had to be plotted to animation paper and then xeroxed and painted traditionally.939 This technique was put to significant use during the "Beauty and the Beast" waltz sequence, in which Belle and Beast dance through a computer-generated ballroom as the camera dollies around them in simulated 3D space.97 The filmmakers had originally decided against the use of computers in favor of traditional animation, but later, when the technology had improved, decided it could be used for the one scene in the ballroom.27 The success of the ballroom sequence helped convince studio executives to further invest in computer animation.40 Music See also: Beauty and the Beast (soundtrack) Ashman and Menken wrote the Beauty song score during the pre-production process in Fishkill, the opening operetta-styled "Belle" being their first composition for the film. Other songs included "Be Our Guest," sung (in its original version) to Maurice by the objects when he becomes the first visitor to eat at the castle in a decade, "Gaston," a solo for the swaggering villain, "Human Again," a song describing Belle and Beast's growing love from the objects' perspective, the love ballad "Beauty and the Beast," and the climactic "The Mob Song." As story and song development came to a close, full production began in Burbank while voice and song recording began in New York City.9 The Beauty songs were mostly recorded live with the orchestra and the voice cast performing simultaneously rather than overdubbed separately, in order to give the songs a cast album-like "energy" the filmmakers and songwriters desired.7 During the course of production, many changes were made to the structure of the film, necessitating the replacement and re-purposing of songs. After screening a mostly animated version of the "Be Our Guest" sequence, story artist Bruce Woodside suggested that the objects should be singing the song to Belle rather than her father. Wise and Trousdale agreed, and the sequence and song were retooled to replace Maurice with Belle. The film's title song went through a noted bit of uncertainty during production. Originally conceived as a rock-oriented song, it was changed to a slow, romantic ballad. Howard Ashman and Alan Menken asked Angela Lansbury to perform the song, but she didn't think her voice was suited for the melody. When she voiced her doubts, Menken and Ashman asked her for at least one take, and told her to perform the song as she saw fit. Lansbury reportedly reduced everyone in the studio to tears with her rendition, nailing the song in the one take asked of her. This version went on to win the Oscar for Best Original Song. "Human Again" was dropped from the film before animation began, as its lyrics caused story problems about the timeline over which the story takes place.9 This required Ashman and Menken to write a new song in its place. "Something There," in which Belle and Beast sing (via voiceover) of their growing fondness for each other, was composed late in production and inserted into the script in place of "Human Again."7 Menken would later revise "Human Again" for inclusion in the 1994 Broadway stage version of Beauty and the Beast, and another revised version of the song was added to the film itself in a new sequence created for the film's Special Edition re-release in 2002.97 Ashman died of AIDS-related complications on March 14, 1991, eight months prior to the release of the film. He never saw the finished film, though he did get to see it in its unfinished format. Ashman's work on Aladdin was completed by another lyricist, Tim Rice. Before Ashman's death, members of the film's production team visited him after the film's well-received first screening, with Don Hahn commenting that "the film would be a great success. Who'd have thought it?", to which Ashman replied with "I would." A tribute to the lyricist was included at the end of the credits crawl: "To our friend, Howard, who gave a mermaid her voice, and a beast his soul. We will be forever grateful. Howard Ashman: 1950–1991."28 A pop version of the "Beauty and the Beast" theme, performed by Céline Dion and Peabo Bryson over the end credits, was released as a commercial single from the film's soundtrack, supported with a music video. The Dion/Bryson version of "Beauty and the Beast" became an international pop hit and performed considerably well on charts around the world. The song became Dion's second single to land within the top-10 of the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number nine. The song peaked at number three on the Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary chart. In Canada, "Beauty and the Beast" peaked at number two.4142 Outside of North America, the song peaked within the top ten in New Zealand and the United Kingdom, while peaking within the top twenty in Australia, Netherlands and Ireland. The song sold over a million copies worldwide.43 This version of the song was also nominated for Record of the Year and Song of the Year at the Grammys, and it won the Grammy for Dion and Bryson for Best Pop Duo/Group Vocal Performance. Release In a first-time accomplishment for The Walt Disney Company, an unfinished version of Beauty and the Beast was shown at the New York Film Festival on September 29, 1991.44 The film was deemed a "work in progress" because roughly only 70% of the animation had been completed; storyboards and pencil tests were used in replacement of the remaining 30%.45 Additionally, certain segments of the film that had already been finished were reverted to previous stages of completion. At the end of the screening, Beauty and the Beast received a 10-minute long standing ovation from the film festival audience.2846 The completed film would also be screened out of competition at the 1992 Cannes Film Festival.47 The finished film premiered at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood on November 13, 1991, and went into wide release through Walt Disney Pictures on November 22.46 Re-issues The film was restored and remastered for its New Year's Day, 2002 re-release in IMAX theatres in a special edition edit including a new musical sequence. For this version of the film, much of the animation was cleaned up, a new sequence set to the deleted song "Human Again" was inserted into the film's second act, and a new digital master from the original CAPS production files was used to make the high resolution IMAX film negative.48 A sing along edition of the film, hosted by Jordin Sparks, was released in select theaters on September 29 and October 2, 2010. Prior to the showing of the film Sparks showed an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at the newly restored high definition animated classic and the making of her all-new Beauty and the Beast music video. There was also commentary from producer Don Hahn, interviews with the cast and an inside look at how the animation was created.4950 A Disney Digital 3D version of the film, the second of a traditionally animated film, was originally scheduled to be released in US theatres on February 12, 2010, but the project was postponed.51 On August 25, 2011, Disney announced that the 3D version of the film would make its American debut at Hollywood's El Capitan Theatre from September 2–15, 2011.52 Disney spent less than $10 million on the 3D conversion.53 After the successful 3D re-release of The Lion King, Disney announced a wide 3D re-release of Beauty and the Beast in North America beginning January 13, 2012.54 Home media Blu-ray Diamond edition cover The film was released to VHS on October 30, 1992 as part of the Walt Disney Classics series, and was later put on moratorium on April 30, 1993; it was not included in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection line.55 This version contains a minor edit to the film: skulls that appear in Gaston's pupils for two frames during his climatic fall to his death were removed for the original home video release. No such edit was made to later reissues of the film. The "work-in-progress" version screened at the New York Film Festival was also released on VHS and Laserdisc at this time;7 however, said version was the only one available on the latter format until the fall of 1993 when the completed theatrical version was released. This measure was to diminish the threat of video pirates making copies derived from the laserdisc (which are not copy-protected) and selling them in international markets, where the film was yet to be available for home release.5657 Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition, as the enhanced version of the film released in IMAX/large-format is called, was released on 2-Disc "Platinum Edition" DVD and VHS on October 8, 2002. The DVD set features three versions of the film: the extended IMAX Special Edition with the "Human Again" sequence added, the original theatrical version, and the New York Film Festival "work-in-progress" version. This release went to "Disney Vault" moratorium status in January 2003, along with its direct-to-video follow-ups Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Belle's Magical World.58 The film was released from the vault on October 5, 2010 as the second of Disney's Diamond Editions, in the form of a 3-disc Blu-ray Disc and DVD combination pack;59 representing the first release of Beauty and the Beast on home video in high-definition format.60 This edition consists of four versions of the film: the original theatrical version, an extended version, the New York Film Festival storyboard-only version, and a fourth iteration displaying the storyboards via picture-in-picture alongside the original theatrical version.61 A two-disc DVD edition was released on November 23, 2010.59 A 5-disc combo pack, featuring Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray 2D, DVD and Digital copy, was released on October 4, 2011. The 3D combo pack is identical to the original Diamond Edition, except for the added 3D disc and digital copy. The Blu-ray release went into the Disney Vault along with the two sequels on April 30, 2012.62 Reception Critical response Review aggregation Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 93% with an average of 8.4 based on reviews from 103 critics. The website's general consensus reads, "Enchanting, sweepingly romantic, and featuring plenty of wonderful musical numbers, Beauty and the Beast is one of Disney's most elegant animated offerings."63 CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a rare "A+" grade.64 Awarding the film a perfect score of four stars, Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times compared Beauty and the Beast positively to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Pinocchio, writing, "Beauty and the Beast reaches back to an older and healthier Hollywood tradition in which the best writers, musicians and filmmakers are gathered for a project on the assumption that a family audience deserves great entertainment, too."65 In 2001 Ebert again gave the IMAX re-release a full 4 out of 4 stars.66 James Berardinelli of ReelViews rated the film similarly while hailing it as "the finest animated movie ever made", writing, "Beauty and the Beast attains a nearly-perfect mix of romance, music, invention, and animation."67 The use of computer animation, particularly in the ballroom sequence, was singled out in several reviews as one of the film's highlights.7 Hal Hinson of The Washington Post gave the film a positive review, calling the film "A delightfully satisfying modern fable, a near-masterpiece that draws on the sublime traditions of the past while remaining completely in sync with the sensibility of its time."68 Janet Maslin of The New York Times gave the film a positive review, saying "It is a surprise, in a time of sequels and retreads, that the new film is so fresh and altogether triumphant in its own right."69 Dave Kehr of the Chicago Tribune gave the film three out of four stars, saying "Beauty and the Beast is certainly adequate holiday entertainment for children and their more indulgent parents..... But the film has little of the technical facility, vivid characterization and emotional impact of Disney past."70 Jay Boyar of the Orlando Sentinel gave the film four out of five stars, saying "It's not an especially scary movie, but right from the start, you can tell that this Beauty and the Beast has a beauty of a bite."71 John Hartl of The Seattle Times gave the film three and a half stars out of four, saying "It's exceptionally difficult to make an audience care for animated characters unless they're mermaids or anthropomorphized animals or insects, yet the Disney animators, with a big assist from the vocal talents of a superb cast, have pulled it off."72 Gene Siskel also of the Chicago Tribune gave the film four out of four stars, saying "Beauty and the Beast is one of the year`s most entertaining films for both adults and children."73 Michael Sragow of The New Yorker gave the film a positive review, saying "It's got storytelling vigor and clarity, bright, eclectic animation, and a frisky musical wit."74 Eric Smoodin writes in his book Animating Culture that the studio was trying to make up for earlier gender stereotypes with this film.75 Smoodin also states that, in the way it has been viewed as bringing together traditional fairy tales and feminism as well as computer and traditional animation, the film's "greatness could be proved in terms of technology narrative or even politics".76 Animation historian Michael Barrier wrote that Belle "becomes a sort of intellectual less by actually reading books, it seems, than by hanging out with them", but says that the film comes closer than other "Disney-studio" films to "accepting challenges of the kind that the finest Walt Disney features met".77 David Whitley writes in The Idea of Nature in Disney Animation that Belle is different from earlier Disney heroines in that she is mostly free from the burdens of domestic housework, although her role is somewhat undefined in the same way that "contemporary culture now requires most adolescent girls to contribute little in the way of domestic work before they leave home and have to take on the fraught, multiple responsibilities of the working mother". Whitley also notes other themes and modern influences, such as the film's critical view of Gaston's chauvinism and attitude towards nature, the cyborg-like servants, and the father's role as an inventor rather than a merchant.78 IGN named Beauty and the Beast as the greatest animated film of all time, directly ahead of WALL-E, The Incredibles, Toy Story 2, and The Iron Giant.79 Box office During its initial release in 1991, the film was a significant success at the box office, with $145,863,363 in revenues in North America and $351,863,363 worldwide.2 It ranked as the third most-successful film of 1991 in North America, surpassed only by the summer blockbusters Terminator 2: Judgment Day and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves.80 At the time Beauty and the Beast was the most successful animated Disney film release, and the first animated film to reach $100 million in North America.8182 In its IMAX re-release, it earned $25,487,190 in North America and $5,546,156 in other territories for a worldwide total of $31,033,346.83 It also earned $9,818,365 from its 3D re-release overseas.2 During the opening weekend of its North American 3D re-release in 2012, Beauty and the Beast grossed $17.8 million, coming in at the No. 2 spot behind Contraband, and achieved the highest opening weekend for an animated film in January.8485 The film was expected to make $17.5 million over the weekend, however, the results topped its forecast and the expectations of box office analysts.8687 The re-release ended its run on May 3, 2012 and earned $47,617,067, which brought the film's total gross in North America to $218,967,620.88 It made an estimated $206,000,000 in other territories for a worldwide total of $424,967,620.2 Accolades Alan Menken and Howard Ashman's song "Beauty and the Beast" won the Academy Award for Best Original Song, while Menken's score won the award for Best Original Score.89 Two other Menken and Ashman songs from the film, "Belle" and "Be Our Guest", were also nominated for Best Original Song.89 Beauty and the Beast was the first picture to receive three Academy Award nominations for Best Original Song, a feat that would be repeated by The Lion King (1994), Dreamgirls (2006), and Enchanted (2007).89 Academy rules have since been changed to limit each film to two nominations in this category, due to the consecutive unintentional failures of Dreamgirls and Enchanted to win the award.89 The film was also nominated for Best Sound and Best Picture.89 It was the first animated film ever to be nominated for Best Picture, and remained the only animated film nominated until 2010, when the Best Picture field was widened to ten nominees, and it is the only animated film nominated for the award when it had five nominees.89 It lost the Best Picture award to The Silence of the Lambs.89 It became the first musical in twelve years to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Motion Picture of the Year following All That Jazz (1979) and the last one to be nominated until Moulin Rouge! (2001), ten years later.89 With six nominations, the film currently shares the record for the most nominations for an animated film with WALL-E (2008), although, with three nominations in the Best Original Song category, Beauty and the Beast's nominations span only four categories, while WALL-E's nominations cover six individual categories.89 While The Little Mermaid was the first to be nominated, Beauty and the Beast became the first animated film to win the Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy.89 This feat was later repeated by The Lion King and Toy Story 2.89 List of awards and nominations Award Date of ceremony Category Recipients and nominees Result Academy Awards89 March 30, 1992 Best Picture Don Hahn Nominated Best Sound Mixing Terry Porter, Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson & Doc Kane Best Music, Original Score Alan Menken Won Best Music, Original Song Alan Menken & Howard Ashman For the song "Be Our Guest" Nominated Alan Menken & Howard Ashman For the song "Beauty and the Beast" Won Alan Menken & Howard Ashman For the song "Belle" Nominated Golden Globe Awards90 January 18, 1992 Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy Don Hahn Won Best Original Score – Motion Picture Alan Menken Best Original Song – Motion Picture Alan Menken and Howard Ashman For the song "Be Our Guest" Nominated Alan Menken and Howard Ashman For the song "Beauty and the Beast" Won Grammy Awards91 February 18, 1993 Album of the Year Nominated Record of the Year Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson For the song "Beauty and the Beast" Nominated Best Album for Children Won Best Pop Performance by a Group or Duo With Vocal For "Beauty and the Beast" Song of the Year For "Beauty and the Beast" Nominated Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture Won Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television For "Beauty and the Beast" Best Pop Instrumental Performance For "Beauty and the Beast" Won In 2002, Beauty and the Beast was added to the United States National Film Registry as being deemed "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant." In June 2008, the American Film Institute revealed its "Ten Top Ten" lists of the best ten films in ten "classic" American film genres based on polls of over 1,500 people from the creative community. Beauty and the Beast was acknowledged as the 7th best film in the animation genre.9293 In previous lists, it ranked number 22 on the Institutes's list of best musicals and number 34 on its list of the best romantic American films.94 On the list of the greatest songs from American films, Beauty and the Beast ranked number 62.95 American Film Institute recognition: AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies – Nominated96 AFI's 100 Years...100 Passions – No. 3494 AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains: Belle – Nominated Hero97 AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: "Beauty and the Beast" – No. 6295 "Be Our Guest" – Nominated98 AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – No. 2299 AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition) – Nominated100 AFI's 10 Top 10 – No. 7 Animated film93 Adaptations Broadway musical Main article: Beauty and the Beast (musical) According to an article in The Houston Chronicle, "The catalyst for Disney's braving the stage was an article by The New York Times theater critic Frank Rich that praised Beauty and the Beast as 1991's best musical.... Theatre Under The Stars executive director Frank Young had been trying to get Disney interested in a stage version of Beauty about the same time Eisner and Katzenberg were mulling over Rich's column. But Young couldn't seem to get in touch with the right person in the Disney empire. Nothing happened till the Disney execs started to pursue the project from their end.... When they asked George Ives, the head of Actors Equity on the West Coast, which Los Angeles theater would be the best venue for launching a new musical, Ives said the best theater for that purpose would be TUTS. Not long after that, Disney's Don Frantz and Bettina Buckley contacted Young, and the partnership was under way."101 A stage condensation of the film, directed by Robert Jess Roth and choreographed by Matt West, both of whom moved on to the Broadway development, had already been presented at Disneyland at what was then called the Videopolis stage.101 Beauty and the Beast premiered in a joint production of Theatre Under The Stars and Disney Theatricals at the Music Hall, Houston, Texas, from November 28, 1993, through December 26, 1993.101 On Monday, April 18, 1994, Beauty and the Beast premiered on Broadway at the Palace Theatre in New York City to mixed reviews.102103 The show transferred to the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre on November 11, 1999.104 The commercial (though not critical) success of the show led to productions in the West End, Toronto, and all over the world.104 The Broadway version, which ran for over a decade, received a Tony Award, and became the first of a whole line of Disney stage productions.105 The original Broadway cast included Terrence Mann as the Beast, Susan Egan as Belle, Burke Moses as Gaston, Gary Beach as Lumière, Heath Lamberts as Cogsworth, Tom Bosley as Maurice, Beth Fowler as Mrs. Potts, and Stacey Logan as Babette the feather duster.104 Many well-known actors and singers also starred in the Broadway production during its thirteen-year run including Kerry Butler, Debbie Gibson, Toni Braxton, Andrea McArdle, Jamie-Lynn Sigler, Christy Carlson Romano, Ashley Brown, and Anneliese van der Pol as Belle; Chuck Wagner, James Barbour, and Jeff McCarthy as the Beast; Meshach Taylor, Patrick Page, Bryan Batt, Jacob Young, and John Tartaglia as Lumière; and Marc Kudisch, Christopher Sieber, and Donny Osmond as Gaston.104 The show ended its Broadway run on July 29, 2007 after 46 previews and 5,461 performances.104 As of 2015, it is still Broadway's ninth longest-running show in history.104 Live-action film Main article: Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) In June 2014, it was announced that a live-action film adaptation of the original film was in the works with Academy Award-winning filmmaker Bill Condon (Chicago, Dreamgirls, Gods and Monsters) directing and Evan Spiliotopoulos writing the script.106107 Condon originally planned on not only drawing inspiration from the original film, but he also planned to include most, if not all, of the Menken/Rice songs from the Broadway musical, with the intention of making the film as a "straight-forward, live-action, large-budget movie musical".108 In September 2014, it was announced that Stephen Chbosky (The Perks of Being a Wallflower) will re-write the script.109 In January 2015, Emma Watson announced on her Facebook page that she will portray Belle in the new live action remake film.110 In March 2015, Dan Stevens, Luke Evans, Emma Thompson, Josh Gad, Audra McDonald, and Kevin Kline joined the film as the Beast, Gaston, Mrs. Potts, LeFou, Garderobe, and Maurice, respectively.111112113114 The following month Ian McKellen, Ewan McGregor, Stanley Tucci, and Gugu Mbatha-Raw joined the cast as Cogsworth, Lumière, Cadenza, and Plumette, respectively.115116117118 Composer Alan Menken will return to score the film's music, with new material written by Menken and Tim Rice.119 In June 2015, Menken said the film will not include the songs that were written for the Broadway musical.120 Filming began on May 18, 2015 in London.121 The film is scheduled to be released on March 17, 2017.122 Merchandise Beauty and the Beast merchandise covered a wide variety of products, among them storybook versions of the film's story, a comic book based on the film published by Disney Comics, toys, children's costumes, and other items. In addition, the character of Belle has been integrated into the "Disney Princess" line of Disney's Consumer Products division, and appears on merchandise related to that franchise.123 In 1995, a live-action children's series entitled Sing Me a Story with Belle began running in syndication, remaining on the air through 1999.124 Two direct-to-video followups (which take place during the timeline depicted in the original film) were produced by Walt Disney Television Animation: Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas in 1997 and Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World in 1998; in contrast to the universal acclaim of the original, reception to the sequels was extremely negative.125126 Disney on Ice produced an ice version of the movie that opened in 1992 in Lakeland, Florida. The show was such a huge commercial and critical success, touring around the world to sell-out crowds, that a television special was made when it toured Spain in 1994.127 The show ended its run in 2006 after 14 years.127 Video games "Beauty and the Beast (video game)" redirects here. For the 1996 sequel to The Last Ninja, see Beauty and the Beast (Commodore 64). There are several video games that are loosely based on the film: The first video game based on the film was titled Beauty and the Beast and is an action platformer developed by Probe Software128 and published by Hudson Soft for the NES. It was released in Europe in 1994.129 Gaston is the final boss of the game because he wants to kill the Beast and marry Belle.128 The second video game based on the film was titled Beauty & The Beast: Belle's Quest and is an action platformer for the Sega Genesis. Developed by Software Creations, the game was released in North America in 1993.130 It is one of two video games based on the film that Sunsoft published for the Genesis, the other being Beauty & The Beast: Roar of the Beast. Characters from the film like Gaston can help the player past tricky situations. As Belle, the player must reach the Beast's castle and break the spell to live happily ever after. To succeed, she must explore the village, forest, castle, and snowy forest to solve puzzles and mini-games while ducking or jumping over enemies. Belle's health is represented by a stack of blue books, which diminishes when she touches bats, rats, and other hazards in the game. Extra lives, keys and other items are hidden throughout the levels. While there is no continue or game saving ability, players can use a code to start the game at any of the seven levels.131 The third video game based on the film was titled 'Beauty & The Beast: Roar of the Beast and is a side-scrolling video game for the Genesis. As the Beast, the player must successfully complete several levels, based on scenes from the film, in order to protect the castle from invading villagers and forest animals and rescue Belle from Gaston.132 The fourth video game based on the film was titled Disney's Beauty and the Beast and is an action platformer for the SNES. It was developed by Probe Entertainment and published by Hudson Soft in North America in July 1994 and in Europe on February 23, 1995. The game was published by Virgin Interactive in Japan on July 8, 1994.133 The entire game is played through the perspective of the Beast. As the Beast, the player must get Belle to fall in love so that the curse cast upon him and his castle will be broken. The final boss of the game is Gaston. The Beast can walk, jump, swipe, stomp, super stomp, and roar, the last of which is used to both damage enemies and reveal hidden objects.134 The fifth video game based on the film was titled Disney's Beauty & The Beast: A Boardgame Adventure and is a Disney Boardgame adventure for the Game Boy Color. It was released on October 25, 1999.135 The video game series Kingdom Hearts features a world based on the film, named "Beast's Castle", along with several of the film's characters. In the first game, the world has been destroyed and Belle kidnapped by the Heartless, led by Maleficent, but the Beast travels to Maleficent's stronghold and works with Sora to defeat Maleficent and rescue Belle and the other captured princesses.136 In Kingdom Hearts II, the world has since been restored following Ansem's defeat, but Beast and Belle are having difficulties due to the enigmatic Xaldin of Organization XIII attempting to bring out the Beast's darker side in order to turn him into a Heartless and a Nobody, but the Beast eventually comes to his senses and works with Sora once again to defeat Xaldin once and for all. In the game's ending credits, the Beast turns back into the Prince. In Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, the world is featured as a playable level but the story is not essential to the main plot. In Kingdom Hearts χ, the world is featured again and follows the plot of the movie more closely. The characters featured in the series are Beast, Belle, Lumiere, Gaston, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice and the Wardrobe. Gaston and Maurice do not appear until Kingdom Hearts χ, which takes place before the main series. After Gaston is defeated, the world's primary antagonist becomes Xaldin, an original character created for the series, but who shares several traits with Forte, the main antagonist of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas.137 See also Magic Kingdom castle.jpgDisney portal Mad scientist.svgCartoon portal Animation disc.svgAnimation portal Alcatel 9109HA.png1990s portal List of Disney animated features List of Disney animated films based on fairy tales Notes a.Jump up ^ Speaking together, with some crosstalk, Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise, Don Hahn and Alan Menken said on the audio commentary that Gaston died after he fell off the rooftops.7 References 1.Jump up ^ Stewart, Jocelyn (February 10, 2008). "Artist created many famous film posters". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on February 12, 2008. Retrieved February 10, 2008. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Beauty and the Beast". Box Office Mojo. 3.Jump up ^ Le Prince de Beaumont, Jeanne-Marie (1783). "Containing Dialogues between a Governess and Several Young Ladies of Quality Her Scholars". The Young Misses Magazine (4 ed.) (London) 1: 45–67. 4.Jump up ^ Toacorn.com: Dining and Entertainment section: "Beauty and the Beast stellar" Play review 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Beauty and the Beast". Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved May 9, 2016. 6.Jump up ^ Smith, Grady (October 4, 2011). "'Beauty and the Beast', 'The Little Mermaid', 'Finding Nemo', 'Monsters, Inc.' get 3-D re-releases". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved October 27, 2011. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m Trousdale, Gary; Wise, Kirk; Hahn, Don; and Menken, Alan (2002). DVD audio commentary for Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition. Walt Disney Home Entertainment 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "10 Top 10". AFI. November 13, 1991. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n Tale as Old as Time: The Making of Beauty and the Beast (VCD). Walt Disney Home Entertainment. 2002. 10.Jump up ^ Thomas, Bob (1991). Disney's Art of Animation: From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast. New York.: Hyperion. pp. 160–2. ISBN 1-56282-899-1. 11.Jump up ^ Cagle, Jess (December 13, 1991). "Oh, You Beast: Robby Benson roars to his roots – The former teen idol is the voice of Beast in Beauty and the Beast". Entertainment Weekly. Archived from the original on February 9, 2009. Retrieved February 2, 2009. 12.Jump up ^ Thomas, Bob (1991). Disney's Art of Animation: From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast. New York: Hyperion. p. 178. ISBN 1-56282-899-1. 13.Jump up ^ "The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters | 39. Lumiere | Empire". www.empireonline.com. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 14.Jump up ^ Dougherty, Robert (March 11, 2009). "David Ogden Stiers Comes Out After Decades in the Closet - Yahoo Voices". voices.yahoo.com. Archived from the original on January 18, 2014. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 15.Jump up ^ Alexander, Bryan (May 30, 2012). "Angela Lansbury Proud To Be Mrs. Potts from "Beauty and the Beast" Forever". NBC Bay Area. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 16.Jump up ^ "Bradley Pierce". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 17.Jump up ^ "Hal Smith". Rotten Tomatoes. January 1, 1970. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ "Jo Anne Worley". Rotten Tomatoes. January 1, 1970. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 19.Jump up ^ "Kath Soucie". Rotten Tomatoes. January 1, 1970. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "Brian Cummings". Rotten Tomatoes. January 1, 1970. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 21.Jump up ^ "Alvin Epstein". Rotten Tomatoes. January 1, 1970. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 22.Jump up ^ "Tony Jay". Rotten Tomatoes. January 1, 1970. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 23.Jump up ^ "Alec Murphy". Rotten Tomatoes. January 1, 1970. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 24.Jump up ^ "Mary Kay Bergman". Rotten Tomatoes. January 1, 1970. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 25.Jump up ^ "Frank Welker Filmography". Awn.com. Retrieved April 12, 2014. 26.Jump up ^ Sito, Tom (2006). Drawing the Line: The Untold Story of the Animation Unions From Bosko to Bart Simpson. The University Press of Kentucky. p. 301. ISBN 0-8131-2407-7. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Nichols, Peter M. (2003). The New York Times Essential Library: Children's Movies. New York: Henry Holt and Company. pp. 27–30. ISBN 0-8050-7198-9. 28.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Hahn, Don (2009). Waking Sleeping Beauty (Documentary film). Burbank, California: Stone Circle Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. 29.^ Jump up to: a b c Thomas, Bob (1991). Disney's Art of Animation: From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast. New York: Hyperion. pp. 142–7. ISBN 1-56282-899-1. 30.Jump up ^ Griswold, Jerome (2004). The Meanings of "Beauty and the Beast": A Handbook. Broadview Press. p. 249. ISBN 1-55111-563-8. 31.Jump up ^ Humphreville, Kim. "La Belle et la Bete". WCSU. Retrieved July 15, 2010. 32.Jump up ^ Hischak, Thomas S (2011). "Voice Guide to Disney Animated Films and Characters". Disney Voice Actors A Biographical Dictionary. McFarland & Company, Inc. p. 158. 33.Jump up ^ Huver, Scott (May 30, 2012). ""Beauty and the Beast 3D" Gives Original Star Paige O'Hara a Whole New Perspective". NBC Chicago. NBCUniversal Media, LLC. Retrieved June 21, 2013. 34.Jump up ^ Rusoff, Jane Wollman (November 22, 1992). "Beauty & The Bridge First She Charmed Us With Her Voice In Beauty And The Beast. Now Fort Lauderdale's Paige O'hara Takes On A Very Different Role In A Film About Chappaquiddick.". Sun-Sentinel. The Sun-Sentinel. Retrieved June 21, 2013. 35.Jump up ^ Nicholson, Amy (January 13, 2012). "Meet Paige O'Hara: The Voice—And More—Of Disney's Smartest Heroine". Boxoffice. Boxoffice Media. Retrieved June 21, 2013. 36.Jump up ^ "Interview With Paige O'Hara, The Voice Of Belle In "Beauty and the Beast"". Disney Dreaming. DisneyDreaming.com. October 5, 2010. Retrieved June 21, 2013. 37.Jump up ^ Sands, Jez (October 25, 2010). "Beauty And The Beast: Paige O'Hara Interview". On the Box. OntheBox.com. Retrieved June 21, 2013. 38.Jump up ^ Cerasaro, Pat (January 25, 2012). "SPOTLIGHT ON BEAUTY & THE BEAST 3D: Paige O'Hara". Broadway World. Wisdom Digital Media. Retrieved June 21, 2013. 39.Jump up ^ (2006) Audio Commentary by John Musker, Ron Clements, and Alan Menken. Bonus material from The Little Mermaid: Platinum Edition DVD. Walt Disney Home Entertainment. 40.Jump up ^ Kanfer (1997), p. 228. 41.Jump up ^ "Hits of the World" (PDF). Billboard. March 28, 1992. p. 38. Retrieved May 18, 2015. 42.Jump up ^ Nanda Lwin (1999). Top 40 Hits: The Essential Chart Guide. Music Data Canada. ISBN 1-896594-13-1. 43.Jump up ^ Jasen, David A (2013). A Century of American Popular Music. United Kingdom: Routledge. p. 19. ISBN 9781135352646. 44.Jump up ^ Haithman, Diane (August 17, 1991). "Unfinished 'Beauty' to Make Splashy Debut : Movies: The New York Film Festival will premiere Disney's animated work-in-progress on Sept. 29.". Los Angeles Times (Los Angeles Times). Retrieved June 18, 2013. 45.Jump up ^ Honan, William H. (August 19, 1991). "At the New York Film Festival, Works on Art". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved June 18, 2013. 46.^ Jump up to: a b Cling, Carol (April 21, 2013). "More than 20 years after 'Beauty and the Beast,' Paige O'Hara still remembered as voice of Disney princess". Las Vegas Review-Journal. Stephens Media LLC. Retrieved June 18, 2013. 47.Jump up ^ "Beauty and the Beast". Festival de Cannes. Retrieved August 16, 2009. 48.Jump up ^ Ryan Ball (December 18, 2002). "Beauty and The Beast Added to National Film Registry". Animation Magazine. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 49.Jump up ^ Barr, Jason (September 27, 2010). "Disney to Release Sing-Along BEAUTY AND THE BEAST for Limited Run". Collider. Retrieved January 14, 2013. 50.Jump up ^ Mueller Neff, Martha (September 27, 2010). "Dress up, sing along to 'Beauty and the Beast' this week". The Plain Dealer. Retrieved August 14, 2011. 51.Jump up ^ Stewart, Andrew (August 5, 2010). "Disney retools animation slate 3D Beauty reboot, Newt yanked from schedule". Variety. Retrieved August 15, 2011. 52.Jump up ^ Hetrick, Adam (August 25, 2011). "Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" To Be Screened in 3D in Hollywood". Playbill. Retrieved June 17, 2015. 53.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Amy (January 12, 2012). "Movie Projector: 'Beauty and the Beast', 'Contraband' fight for No. 1". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved January 13, 2012. 54.Jump up ^ Disney Re-Releasing Films In 3D: 'Beauty & The Beast', 'The Little Mermaid', Others Coming Back 55.Jump up ^ "Beauty and the Beast (A Walt Disney Classic) VHS: David Ogden Stiers, Jerry Orbach, Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, Richard White, Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 56.Jump up ^ 1 57.Jump up ^ 2 58.Jump up ^ "Beauty and the Beast (Platinum Edition): Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, Richard White, Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury, Bradley Pierce, Rex Everhart, Jesse Corti, Hal Smith, Jo Anne Worley, Mary Kay Bergman, Alan Menken, Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 59.^ Jump up to: a b Gustin, Maija (October 1, 2010). "Movie Rewind: Beauty and the Beast". The Observer. Archived from the original on October 6, 2010. Retrieved October 1, 2010. 60.Jump up ^ Lufkin, Bryan (October 1, 2010). "'Beauty And The Beast' Stars: Where Are They Now?". Starpulse. Archived from the original on October 4, 2010. Retrieved October 1, 2010. 61.Jump up ^ Lang, George (October 1, 2010). "Blu-ray Review: "Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition"". The Oklahoman (NewsOK). Retrieved October 1, 2010. 62.Jump up ^ "Beauty and the Beast 3D Blu-ray: Diamond Edition". Blu-ray.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 63.Jump up ^ "Beauty and the Beast (1991)". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster, Inc. Retrieved February 1, 2014. 64.Jump up ^ Beauty and the Beast @ CinemaScore at the Wayback Machine (archived April 9, 2001) CinemaScore, Retrieved December 12, 2013 65.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (November 11, 1991). "Beauty And The Beast". Chicago Sun-Times. Ebert Digital LLC. Retrieved February 1, 2014. 66.Jump up ^ Fragoso, Sam (March 12, 2014). "Beauty and the Beast (IMAX) Movie Review (2002)". Roger Ebert. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 67.Jump up ^ Berardinelli, James (1991). "Beauty and the Beast". ReelViews. Retrieved December 30, 2013. 68.Jump up ^ "'Beauty and the Beast'". The Washington Post. November 22, 1991. Retrieved March 19, 2014. 69.Jump up ^ Maslin, Janet (November 13, 1991). "Movie Review - Beauty and the Beast - Review/Film; Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' Updated in Form and Content". The New York Times. Retrieved March 19, 2014. 70.Jump up ^ Dave Kehr (November 22, 1991). "Tame Beast". Chicago Tribune (Tribune Company). Retrieved March 19, 2014. 71.Jump up ^ Jay Boyar (November 22, 1991). "'Beauty And The Beast': Lovely Tale Of Redemption". Orlando Sentinel. Retrieved March 19, 2014. 72.Jump up ^ Hartl, John (November 22, 1991). "Entertainment & the Arts | A Classic Feel Already - Voices, Visuals Fit Superbly In Disney's `Beast'". The Seattle Times. Retrieved March 19, 2014. 73.Jump up ^ Siskel, Gene (November 22, 1991). "'Beauty And The Beast' Has A Song In Its Heart". Chicago Tribune (Tribune Company). Retrieved March 19, 2014. 74.Jump up ^ Sragow, Michael (December 2, 1991). "Beauty and the Beast". The New Yorker. Archived from the original on January 23, 2008. Retrieved March 19, 2014. 75.Jump up ^ Smoodin, Eric (1993). Animating Culture. Rutger's University Press. p. 189. ISBN 0-8135-1948-9. 76.Jump up ^ Smoodin (1993), p. 190. 77.Jump up ^ Barrier, Michael (1999). Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in Its Golden Age. New York: Oxford University Press. p. 571. ISBN 0-19-503759-6. 78.Jump up ^ Whitley, David (2008). The idea of Nature in Disney Animation. Ashgate Publishing Limited. pp. 44–57. ISBN 978-0-7546-6085-9. 79.Jump up ^ Collura, Scott; Fowler, Matt; Goldman, Eric; Schedeen, Jesse; Pirrello, Phil; White, Cindy (June 24, 2010). "Top 25 Animated Movies of All-Time". IGN. Archived from the original on July 17, 2010. Retrieved July 15, 2010. 80.Jump up ^ "1991 DOMESTIC GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved October 6, 2011. 81.Jump up ^ "$100 Million Movies". The Washington Post. Retrieved July 15, 2010. 82.Jump up ^ "Disney's Animated "Beauty and the Beast" Celebrates 10th Anniversary with Worldwide Large Format Debut at Record 100 Theaters on Jan. 1". The Tech Museum. Retrieved May 9, 2012. 83.Jump up ^ "Beauty and the Beast (IMAX)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved October 6, 2011. 84.Jump up ^ Young, John (January 15, 2012). "Box office report: 'Contraband' tops 'Beauty and the Beast 3D' with $24.1 mil". Entertainment Weekly. Time. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 85.Jump up ^ "Weekend Report: 'Contraband' Hijacks MLK Weekend". Box Office Mojo. January 15, 2012. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 86.Jump up ^ Clevland, Ethan (January 16, 2012). ""Beauty and the Beast" return with $18.5 million". Big Cartoon News. Retrieved January 16, 2012. 87.Jump up ^ Rottenberg, Josh (January 15, 2012). "'Beauty and the Beast' gives 3-D another big boost, but is this really about 3-D or is it just about nostalgia?". Entertainment Weekly. Time. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 88.Jump up ^ "Beauty and the Beast (3D)". Box Office Mojo. 89.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l "The 64th Academy Awards (1992) Nominees and Winners". oscars.org. Retrieved October 22, 2011. 90.Jump up ^ RopeofSilicon.com LLC (January 18, 1992). "1992 Golden Globe Award Winners". Rope of Silicon. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 91.Jump up ^ "1993 Grammy Nominations | Grammy nominees - Baltimore Sun". Articles.baltimoresun.com. January 8, 1993. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 92.Jump up ^ "AFI Crowns Top 10 Films in 10 Classic Genres". ComingSoon.net (American Film Institute). June 17, 2008. Archived from the original on August 18, 2008. Retrieved August 18, 2008. 93.^ Jump up to: a b "Top Ten Animation". American Film Institute. Archived from the original on June 19, 2008. Retrieved June 18, 2008. 94.^ Jump up to: a b American Film Institute (June 11, 2002). "AFI's 100 YEARS...100 PASSIONS". Afi.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 95.^ Jump up to: a b American Film Institute (June 22, 2004). "AFI's 100 YEARS...100 SONGS". Afi.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 96.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies" (PDF). American Film Institute. Retrieved October 12, 2012. 97.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains" (PDF). American Film Institute. Retrieved October 12, 2012. 98.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs" (PDF). American Film Institute. Retrieved October 12, 2012. 99.Jump up ^ American Film Institute (September 3, 2006). "AFI's 100 YEARS OF MUSICALS". Afi.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 100.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition)" (PDF). American Film Institute. Retrieved October 12, 2012. 101.^ Jump up to: a b c Evans, Everett (November 28, 1993). "Disney Debut; First stage musical, Beauty, will test waters in Houston". The Houston Chronicle. p. 8. 102.Jump up ^ Rogers, Rick (July 29, 2012). "Sigmund Romberg / Beauty and the Beast". NewsOK.com. NewsOK.com. 103.Jump up ^ "'Beauty' Moving From Palace To the Fontanne". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. December 12, 2014. 104.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Simonson, Robert (April 18, 2000). "Beauty and the Beast Celebrates Sixth Anniversary, April 18". Playbill. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 105.Jump up ^ Pacheco, Patrick (June 8, 2011). "Tony Awards: Tony Awards' musical numbers are key to box-office success". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 106.Jump up ^ Bahr, Lindsey (June 4, 2014). "Disney taps Bill Condon to direct a live-action 'Beauty and the Beast'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 5, 2014. 107.Jump up ^ "Bill Condon to Direct Live-Action 'Beauty and the Beast' Film for Disney (EXCLUSIVE)". variety.com. June 4, 2014. Retrieved June 5, 2014. 108.Jump up ^ "'Twilight' director Bill Condon will translate Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' to live action (UPDATED)". Hitfix. June 4, 2014. Retrieved June 5, 2014. 109.Jump up ^ Sperling, Nicole (September 29, 2014). "'Perks of Being a Wallflower' author will adapt 'Beauty and the Beast'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved September 30, 2014. 110.Jump up ^ Zuckerman, Esther (January 26, 2015). "Emma Watson will be Disney's new Belle in live-action musical 'Beauty and the Beast'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved January 26, 2015. 111.Jump up ^ "Luke Evans to Play Gaston in Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' (EXCLUSIVE)". variety.com. March 4, 2015. Retrieved March 5, 2015. 112.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (March 4, 2015). "Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' Casting Dan Stevens as the Beast (Exclusive)". Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved March 16, 2015. 113.Jump up ^ "Josh Gad Joining Disney's Live-Action 'Beauty and the Beast' (Exclusive)". hollywoodreporter.com. March 13, 2015. Retrieved March 13, 2015. 114.Jump up ^ Zuckerman, Esther (March 16, 2015). "Emma Thompson will play Mrs. Potts in Disney's Beauty and the Beast". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved March 16, 2015. 115.Jump up ^ "Ian McKellen to Play Cogsworth in Disney's Beauty and the Beast". comingsoon.net. April 10, 2015. Retrieved April 11, 2015. 116.Jump up ^ "'Ewan McGregor to Play Lumiere in 'Beauty and the Beast' (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. April 21, 2015. Retrieved April 21, 2015. 117.Jump up ^ "Stanley Tucci Rounds Out Cast of 'Beauty and the Beast' (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. April 21, 2015. Retrieved April 22, 2015. 118.Jump up ^ "'Beyond the Lights' Star Gugu Mbatha-Raw Joins 'Beauty and the Beast' (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. April 13, 2015. Retrieved April 16, 2015. 119.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (March 16, 2015). "Disney’s Live-Action ‘Beauty and the Beast’ Set for March 17, 2017". Variety. Retrieved March 16, 2015. 120.Jump up ^ "Alan Menken Confirms 3 New Songs for BEAUTY AND THE BEAST Film; Broadway Tunes Will Not Be Included". broadwayworld.com. June 5, 2015. Retrieved June 5, 2015. 121.Jump up ^ "Todd Lieberman Offers Updates on ALLEGIANT and Disney's BEAUTY AND THE BEAST". collider.com. March 7, 2015. Retrieved March 11, 2015. 122.Jump up ^ "Emma Thompson and Kevin Kline Join Beauty and the Beast, Release Date Set". comingsoon.net. March 16, 2015. Retrieved March 16, 2015. 123.Jump up ^ "Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' Continues Inspiring New Merchandise Coming to Disney Parks « Disney Parks Blog". Disneyparks.disney.go.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 124.Jump up ^ "Disney Princess Collection: Belle's Sing Me a Story VHS: Princess Belle: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 125.Jump up ^ "Beauty and the Beast - The Enchanted Christmas (Special Edition): Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Bernadette Peters, Tim Curry, Haley Joel Osment, Frank Welker, Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie, Paul Reubens, Andrew Knight, Daniel Lee, Susan Kapigian, Bill Motz, Bob Roth, Cindy Marcus, Flip Kobler: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 126.Jump up ^ "Beauty And The Beast - Belle's Magical World (Special Edition): Jeff Bennett, Robby Benson, Paige O'Hara, Jim Cummings, Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Gregory Grudt, Rob Paulsen, Kimmy Robertson, Anne Rogers, Frank Welker, April Winchell, Barbara Dourmashkin, Bob Kline, Burt Medall, Cullen Blaine, Dale Case, Daniel de la Vega, Mitch Rochon, Alice Brown: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 127.^ Jump up to: a b "You Cannot Resist The Joy Of 'Disney On Ice'—So Don't Even Think About It | ARTery". Artery.wbur.org. February 15, 2014. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 128.^ Jump up to: a b "Release information". MobyGames. Retrieved May 16, 2008. 129.Jump up ^ "Release information". GameFAQs. Archived from the original on December 31, 2009. Retrieved May 2, 2008. 130.Jump up ^ "Release information". GameFAQs. Archived from the original on March 24, 2009. Retrieved August 27, 2008. 131.Jump up ^ "Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest (1993) screenshots". MobyGames. Retrieved August 14, 2011. 132.Jump up ^ "Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast for Genesis (1993)". MobyGames. Retrieved August 14, 2011. 133.Jump up ^ "Release information". GameFAQs. Archived from the original on September 30, 2009. Retrieved May 16, 2008. 134.Jump up ^ "ProReview: Disney's Beauty and the Beast". GamePro (61) (IDG). August 1994. p. 58. 135.Jump up ^ "Disney's Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure: Video Games". Amazon.com. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 136.Jump up ^ "Part 1 - Beast's Castle - Kingdom Hearts 2 Wiki Guide". IGN. March 28, 2006. Retrieved March 18, 2014. 137.Jump up ^ "Part 2 - Beast's Castle - Kingdom Hearts 2 Wiki Guide". IGN. March 28, 2006. Retrieved March 18, 2014. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Beauty and the Beast Official website Beauty and the Beast at the Internet Movie Database Beauty and the Beast at the TCM Movie Database Beauty and the Beast at AllMovie Beauty and the Beast at The Big Cartoon DataBase Beauty and the Beast at Rotten Tomatoes Category:1991 films Category:English-language films Category:1991 animated films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s musical films Category:1990s romance films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American musical films Category:American romantic fantasy films Category:American romantic musical films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated romance films Category:Annie Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Picture Golden Globe winners Category:Buddy films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney's Beauty and the Beast Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale Category:Films directed by Kirk Wise Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films set in France Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Original Song Academy Award Category:Musical fantasy films Category:Romantic fantasy films Category:Screenplays by Joe Ranft Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Animated films on the National Film Registry Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films